Epilog
by Mortycja
Summary: Po wydarzeniach w Pałacu Zimowym, Inkwizycja ostatni raz spotyka się w Podniebnej Twierdzy, zanim każdy rozjedzie się w swoją stronę. Hurt/comfort po Trespasserze.


Inkwizytorka Evelyn Trevelyan oparła się o balustradę balkonu w swoich prywatnych pokojach w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Od kilku godzin byli w Podniebnej Twierdzy i dopiero teraz udało jej się uciec przed współczującym wzrokiem wszystkich swoich współpracowników, przed Józefiną starającą się zaplanować kolejne kroki, które pomogą im zrealizować postanowienia Świętej Rady.

Evelyn miała tego dość. Jedyne czego chciała, to cisza i spokój. I brak współczujących spojrzeń. Tak, straciła rękę, ale starała się o tym nie myśleć. W Pałacu Zimowym miała gorsze zmartwienia na głowie – arl Teagann skaczący im do gardła niczym rozwścieczony ogar mabari i oślizgły książę Cyril próbujący zmusić Inkwizycję do uległości wobec cesarzowej Celene, która najwyraźniej zapomniała dzięki komu wciąż żyje i siedzi na tronie. Wracając do Podniebnej Twierdzy też za bardzo nie miała czasu na myślenie o tym, co zrobił jej Solas... Fen'Harel – zbyt zajęta była przez swoich towarzyszy, którzy postanowili umilić jej podróż do domu. Wszyscy, nawet ci, którzy powinni wracać do Tevinteru i Kirkwall, towarzyszyli jej w powrocie do Twierdzy.

Teraz, pierwszy raz od wyjścia z eluvianu w Pałacu Zimowym była sama. Wreszcie uciekła od współczujących spojrzeń i sztucznych uśmiechów. Wreszcie mogła przestać udawać. Wreszcie mogła zapłakać.

Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Pieprzony Fen'Harel, pieprzona kotwica, pieprzone to wszystko! Zacisnęła ze złością prawą dłoń na balustradzie. Pieprzona elfia magia! Wrzasnęła, wkładając w tę czynność całą swoją frustrację, po czym osunęła się na kolana szlochając.

Poczuła silne, męskie ramiona, które objęły ją i pomogły stanąć ponownie na nogach. Znajomy zapach, przywodzący na myśl obozowisko pod gołym niebem, siano i najlepsze momenty dwóch ostatnich lat, owionął jej nozdrza. Wtuliła się w jego szeroki męski tors i zaszlochała.

Gładził ją po włosach, póki się nie uspokoiła.

\- Black... – zaczęła po czym zreflektowała się, że jej ukochany już od dawna nie używa tego miana – Thom, jestem bezużyteczna... – znów zaszlochała.

\- Csssiiii – Rainier znów gładził ją po włosach. – Evelyn, nie płacz. Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Jesteś Inkwizytorką, nie pamiętasz? Pokonałaś Koryfeusza, zapobiegłaś inwazji Awarów na niziny, pomogłaś krasnoludom z Orzammaru, a teraz jeszcze ocaliłaś południe przed atakiem qunari. I utarłaś nosa całemu Orlais, nie zapominaj o tym...

\- Straciłam rękę! Jestem bezużyteczna! Jestem pieprzonym jednorękim łucznikiem! Nie przydam się nikomu na polu walki... – Trevelyan odsunęła się i spojrzała w ciemne oczy swojego ukochanego. – Poświęciłam niezależność Inkwizycji, bo nie mam niczego innego poza nią! Ale będziemy teraz tylko częścią pieprzonego Zakonu i będę musiała tańczyć tak, jak mi Leliana zagra... Nasi przyjaciele wyjeżdżają. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczę któreś z nich – głos się jej załamał.

\- Jestem pewien, że będziesz najlepszym jednoręcznym łucznikiem w całym Thedas – zażartował, co było niezwykłe jak na niego, bo był raczej z natury typem ponurym. – Fakt, że straciłaś lewą dłoń nic nie zmienia. Nadal jesteś Inkwizytorką Evelyn Trevelyan, dzięki której od dwóch lat żyjemy we względnym spokoju. Jesteś głową i twarzą Inkwizycji. Jedną z najpotężniejszych osób w całym Thedas. Boska Wiktoria pyta cię o radę. Ferelden i Orlais tak bardzo się boją, że próbowały się ciebie pozbyć – powiedział szybko. – Kocham cię i to, że straciłaś dłoń niczego nie zmienia. Nawet trochę się cieszę, bo wreszcie przestaniesz się narażać idąc w pierwszym szeregu do walki...

\- Bez tego... bez walki... Rainier, ja jestem nikim. Dyplomacją zawsze zajmowała się Józefina, ale teraz już nawet tego nie będzie musiała robić, bo nie będziemy mieli własnego korpusu dyplomatycznego, skoro oddałam Inkwizycję Lelianie. Regularnymi wojskami dowodził i dowodzić będzie Cullen. Ja... byłam na polu walki zawsze symbolem. Walczyłam w pierwszym szeregu, bo Inkwizytorka, Wybranka Andrasty nie mogła kryć się za plecami innych. Z resztą przecież nie wszystkie operacje wymagały od razu całej armii, nasza dziesiątka nieźle sobie z tym radziła. Nawet jeśli musiałam iść gdzieś sama... to przecież byłam w stanie się obronić, miałam swój łuk... Teraz zawsze będę od kogoś zależna.

\- Pamiętasz moją propozycję z Pałacu Zimowego? Powiedziałem wtedy, że nie ważne jak zakończy się Święta Rada, pora nieść nadzieję w inny sposób. Chciałbym, żebyś pomogła innym, tak jak pomogłaś mi... pora ruszyć między ludzi i poszukać w nich dobra.

\- Thom... jeżeli chcesz ruszyć... nie będę cię zatrzymywać – Evelyn z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. – Ale ja ci się tam nie przydam. Szukanie dobra w ludziach słabo mi wychodzi, gdyby wychodziło lepiej... Solas... Argh! – warknęła. – Ale jestem na niego wściekła! Co on sobie myśli...?! – westchnęła. – Będę dla ciebie ciężarem, cokolwiek chcesz zrobić. Na gościńcach wciąż jest niebezpiecznie, a ja ci teraz w walce nie pomogę. Jednoręki łucznik! Jak uda nam się znaleźć tę łysą elfią pałę, to obetnę mu obie ręce!

\- To mi o czymś przypomniało – Rainier powiedział całując czoło Inkwizytorki. – Dagna zaoferowała się, że wykona dla ciebie specjalną rękawicę, trawioną lyrium. Vivienne i Dorian jej w tym pomogą. Już właściwie się tym zajęli.

\- Rękawicę...? – Evelyn nie bardzo rozumiała.

\- Rękawicę, która zastąpi ci lewą dłoń. To znaczy, nie zastąpi, ale pomoże ci normalnie funkcjonować. Może nawet znów będziesz strzelała z łuku. Miałem cię znaleźć i przyprowadzić do Dagny, bo musi wszystko pomierzyć i...

Nie dokończył. Evelyn zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że być może jej życie nie będzie takie znowu złe. Miała w końcu Blackwalla (w myślach wciąż tak go nazywała, nie mogła przywyknąć do jego prawdziwego imienia). Miała też przyjaciół, którzy co prawda za kilka dni rozjadą się po świecie, ale wciąż będą jej przyjaciółmi. Dorian wróci do Tevinteru, ale dzięki kryształowi komunikacyjnego będzie mogła nadal toczyć z nim długie dyskusje o niczym. Varric odjedzie rządzić w Kirkwall, ale przecież dostała tam od niego posiadłość. Żelazny Byk i Szarżownicy nie będą już walczyli w imieniu Inkwizycji, ale Evelyn zapewniła ich, że mogą odpoczywać w Podniebnej Twierdzy, kiedy tylko chcą. Cassandra planowała odbudowę Poszukiwaczy, więc pewnie też za jakiś czas wyjedzie w swoją stronę. Sera zamierzała znów być Rudą Jenny, ale zapewniła Evelyn, że Inkwizytorka jest najważniejszą z jej Przyjaciół. Cole też miał ruszyć w swoją stronę, ale obiecał, że jego przyjaciele go nie zapomną. Vivienne miała swoje plany co do Kręgów, ale obiecała Inkwizytorce, że zawsze chętnie doradzi jej w kwestiach Wielkiej Gry i doboru stroju. Józefina też prawdopodobnie nie pozostanie długo w Podniebnej Twierdzy...

Ale na razie wciąż byli wszyscy razem. I Evelyn mogła na moment zapomnieć o wszystkich złych rzeczach.


End file.
